Knives
by ATmac05
Summary: Emi has 34 knives in her kitchen. Thirtyfour straightlaced knives. And daddy's making everybody count. Oneshot.


**A/N: Hey! Oh my god I love this show! I love its odd realism, and its twisted sense of morality among other things. Anyway, I kinda wanted to make a story that fit the mood of the show. I hope I did well. Please read and review, and this is a one-shot, I'll just repeat that. **

**Knives**

This world is odd, this world is confusing. Why does it make sense? Why does it have reality? Reality is a sham, reality doesn't make sense, either. So if the world is made of reality, than the world doesn't make sense right? Emi is confused, Emi is very confused. Emi is conflicted. It hurts.

The clock ticks, tick tock, tick tock. Its so mesmerizing in a way, the clock seems to control all that lives. It controls us in a way. You ever notice? The clock tells you when to wake up. The clock tells you when to go to sleep, when to eat, what to do. Humans listen to a clock. Maybe if I were a clock they would listen to me more. Tick tock, tick tock.

The door opens downstairs. It unsettles me. That's because it was just slammed. I think a dish broke. Daddy must be home. Daddy just must be home. I stand up and turn off my TV. It's too loud, and I need to remember. I need to make a note. TV controls too, but I won't get into that. _Click_. Bye-bye TV. The clock says you have to go off. Daddy's wants to make me remember. It hurts.

"You're late home again." Mommy says, mommy has a pretty voice. Emi gets the pretty voice from mommy. Daddy doesn't talk, I just hear a loud footstep. That rumbled the house seemed like, I better tighten my skirt. It may drop from the rumble. Daddy must be mad. He'll make mommy remember. How many was it again? 34? Yeah, she'll remember. Oh she'll remember.

"Yeah I am so what? Daddy responds, daddy's voice is meaner. Daddy's mad.

"What happened?" Mommy's is pretty.

"You don't need to know." Daddy's is meaner.

"I want to know! I have a right to know! I've known for the longest now!" Mommy's is pretty. How many was it? 34? I need to remember _that_. She'll scream, that'll remind me.

"You don't need to know! Now shut up!" Why are you so mean daddy? Mommy cooks, cleans, is good in bed, takes care of me. Why are you so mean? Why do you perpetrate?

"Tell me now about _her _you sick bastard! What she didn't sleep with you tonight? Is that why you're coming home so late and mad? Is it! Is it!"

34, 34, count mommy. Count with me.

Daddy gets up, mommy doesn't talk. A rumble. Mommy doesn't talk. A rumble. Daddy doesn't talk. Metal scrapes. What is that metal? I think I can guess. Did mommy just scream? Yep, mommy just screamed. That was one, I think. Keep counting mommy.

Daddy only uses one at a time. Another scream, I think she tried to fight back. Nice try mommy. Nice try. Two that time. Mommy keep counting.

Another? Already? That was quick daddy. You have a pretty scream mommy. That was the third one right? You can move faster? Can't you daddy? Get it over with…it hurts.

Scream, scream, scream, scream, scream, scream, scream, scream, scream, scream, scream, scream. Stop now, mommy. No stop daddy. That's too much! 12? That's 15 now! Stop daddy! Please stop that's too many! You didn't use that much last time! It will hurt! It will hurt mommy! Stop making mommy count! Stop making mommy count! She remembers now! She remembers now! She knows now! Tick tock, tick tock.

Water falls out, it gushes. Why does water fall? Why is it falling? Oh, is it because mommy's counting too much? No, but she stopped! She stopped! Mommy? Mommy! She stopped counting! No! She stopped counting!

"NO!" I accidentally out. Darn. Now he'll make me remember. 20 altogether. Mommy counted 20, and mommy stopped counting. Damn you daddy. Why are you so mean? Mommy has a pretty voice. _Thump_. A footstep. _Thump_. A footstep. I'm going to remember now. _Tick-tock-thump-tick-thump-tock-tick-tock-thump-tick-tock-thump-thump-thump-tick-tock_. That sounds like a sound beat. I hope I remember it after daddy makes me remember. 34 minus 20 right? Is that right?

My door creaks open.

"Emi?" He says quietly. He tries to be nice.

"Yes daddy." The water is still falling.

"What did you hear?"

"Mommy screamed. And then, she…stopped."

"Did you hear anything?"

"Yes."

"I love you, Emi."

He left 14, right? One for each of my years of life. He walks toward me, I step back. Daddy is big, in so many ways. I'm small, in so many ways. I know daddy is big. He showed me that one time. I remember, it hurts. Down there.

But daddy's doesn't want me to remember_ that_. This is a different remember. Daddy grabs me by the neck. His nails tear into my flesh. Ouch daddy, don't be so mean. He slams me against the bed. One in my wrist. That hurts. One in my other. That hurts. I better not scream. I don't want to count like mommy did. Two in each ankle. Please don't scream. Three in each thigh. Don't scream. One in…daddy, that's not nice. Why would you put in there? That hurts so bad daddy…don't scream. Finally in the forehead. Don't scream.

I feel dizzy, and the corners of my eyes are black. But daddy is laughing. Daddy is cracking up. I'm glad he's laughing. That will be my new memory. His laugh. I'm scared of it. But it's him laughing, right? Laughter is good? I remember daddy, I remember the pain, I remember that night, I remember the knives. They're hurting me now daddy. They are hurting me so bad. Keep laughing, daddy, keep laughing. You can't stop can you? Are you still with us daddy? No—you're not. And neither am I. I fading. But what's that behind you daddy? Is that a boy? Can't you see him? You're not paying attention are you? He's in the doorway. He's laughing just like you. What's that in his hand? Is that gold? Gold is pretty…

**A/N: Kinda weird. But I had fun writing it. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
